Accumulator devices of this type are known in a variety of sizes and embodiments and are available on the market. They are widely used in hydraulic systems of various kinds, for example for storing hydraulic energy, for damping or smoothing pressure fluctuations, and the like. Frequently accumulator devices in the form of piston accumulators are also used in hydraulic systems in working equipment having hydraulic drive units, for instance mobile machines, such as excavators, forklifts, loaders or mobile cranes.
Due to the varied and numerous applications, accumulator devices are to be produced in large quantities. The amount of manufacturing costs constitutes an economically extremely important factor.